


Bound

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: Seteth has fallen harder than he thought.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. Something that tickled my brain while I take a break from my bigger projects.  
> Enjoy!

“Can you give me one more?”

The innocent guile in her voice had Seteth shivering as he lay in bed, knees tucked against his chest and come cooling on his stomach.

Byleth looked both like a coy pin-up that he had confiscated from a student’s room many years ago and like a goddess as she knelt between his legs, strap-on swaying and glistening on her hips.

“I—,” he gasped, suddenly unable to form a coherent sentence.

He really didn’t know. She had fucked him three times, using her hand and the strap-on to wring out orgasm after orgasm out of him. He begged for it each time, even when the idea of coming again was painful. He found pleasure, all the same.

But, there was that look on Byleth’s face, flushed, lower lip caught between her teeth, that she always got when she fucked him that was nearly addictive.

“One more,” he whispered, finally capitulating.

Byleth hummed, pleased. He was good, being good. He wanted to rest in that sound the rest of his days, that sound of contentment. The blush that painted high on her cheeks told him that she was aroused at the thought of getting him off again.

She tapped on his leg.

“On your knees,” she whispered.

Seteth could only blink blearily at her before the words sunk in. It had been a while since he had moved from his place on his back, settled in the balance between post-orgasmic bliss and the twitch of new arousal. While he was loath to move from such a comfortable position, an order was an order.

He moved sluggishly, palming at her breast and tweaking her nipple before properly trying to obey her command. His body shook as he turned himself over onto his hands and knees, presenting himself for Byleth’s enjoyment.

He felt the bed dip a little as she moved closer until her hips were flush with his ass. She lined the shaft between his cheeks and pressed the head against his hole.

“One more,” Byleth murmured.

She pushed into him until the dildo was up to the hilt inside of him. Seteth gasped and grabbed at the bedcovers as the shaft brushed over his prostate.

“Right there. Right there, please,” he whispered.

Byleth hummed, rocking her hips slowly, not quite giving the stimulation he wanted. It was still good, so good.

“I think you’ve earned it. You have been so good to me.”

She pulled out until the head remained inside, before thrusting in again.

“Of course, not coming until I say so.”

He nodded, letting his head hang. There was little else he could do, or really wanted to do.

She took hold of his hips and started to fuck into him with steady thrusts, quick and almost businesslike. He was hers, fully. In the bedroom, like this, he was consumed by her and the pleasure she brought him.

He couldn’t think about anything else, not even the nebulous thoughts of flipping them around and fucking Byleth until the bed broke underneath them. He wanted to reach back and palm at her breasts. Byleth loved it when he played with her breasts and sucked at her neck, leaving his own marks to remind her of their time together. Anything to please her, but she seemed to take plenty pleasure in taking him apart.

He wanted to come again so badly, though he still felt the tackiness of his semen still drying on his stomach from the last time Byleth fucked him.

The rhythm stalled for a moment, bringing him back down from the peak that he was barreling towards. Before he could make a sound of protest, he could feel Byleth change position.

She draped herself over him and he could keenly feel her breasts pressed against his back. One hand fisted in his hair, the other cupping his throat as she fucked him.

It was an awkward angle, keeping her fully seated inside of him more often than not, but, when she managed to stroke the dildo over his prostate, stars burst in his eyes. It was overwhelming, the stinging pain of his hair being pulled and the electrifying pleasure of the dildo in his ass. He wished that she could touch his nipples, but the way his head was light and dizzy from the hand at his throat quickly chased that desire away.

There would be more time for that later.

He begged in choked-off little sounds, prayed for release with fucked-out grunts. His cock bobbed between his legs, inexplicably hard and weakly drippling precome.

“Take it, Seteth.”

Seteth opened his mouth and nothing coherent came out.

Really, all he could do was take it. Every glancing stroke over his prostate, every second that passed with her above him, inside of him, brought him closer and closer to the edge.

It was too much, not enough, all at the same time.

With a loud slap, she thrust into him as hard and deep as she could and kept herself there. She just rocked inside of him, keeping him full.

“Get yourself off, Seteth.”

He made a whining sound as he braced himself on one hand before reaching to his aching erection. He jerked himself with fast, arrhythmic motions as the sensation of it all slammed into him, the shaft inside of him, the sting of the hand in his hair and the dizzying pressure of the hand at his throat.

He came with a sob and a couple pathetic spurts of his seed dripping onto the bed.

Byleth pulled out gently as she maneuvered him onto his side, keeping him from drooping onto the little puddle of cooling come.

He gasped in great heaves that sounded more like sobs to his ears. Byleth was close, only straying far enough to get a wet towel to clean off his stomach and his now-flaccid cock.

She hushed him softly as she cleaned him. Her free hand combed through his messy hair and stroked over his tear-streaked cheeks.

“You were so good, Seteth, my love.”

Everything felt tingly and he was exhausted but he had enough energy to preen a little under her affectionate touches.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, reaching towards her hips. She had discarded the strap-on at some point, leaving her naked and oh, so appealing.

She caught his wrist and brought it to his chest.

“I’m fine, Seteth. Rest, and I will ride your face later.”

His erection didn't stir to life at the prospect, but he was more than willing to obey her wishes.

Byleth eased herself next to him and he relished the smooth skin against his own. His eyes fluttered closed, thinking about the ways he could bring Byleth pleasure when they both awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I work in a clinic so days are long and difficult, even more so nowadays.  
> [Here’s my Tumblr! Feel free to follow and drop Setleth drabble/fic requests!](https://tiaraofsapphires.tumblr.com/)  
> [I am also attempting to make my general twitter my writer twitter. Give me a follow there as well!](https://twitter.com/BlooRalts)  
> Cheers!


End file.
